Valentine's Day
by Guezeluss
Summary: [AU] Yuuri Katsuki, a sus 24 años sigue sin poder mantener una relación estable. Y su mejor amigo Phichit, le convence de entrar a uno de esos sitios donde se puede tener una "dama" de compañía.


**D** isclaimer **:** **Y** uri! on Ice es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por: **Mitsuro Kubo**.  
 **C** ouple **: Y** uururi **[Y** uuri Katsuki **xY** uri Plisetsky **]**

 **.**

Estaba cansado, más que nada fastidiado de su pesado día. Al llegar a su departamento compartido tiró sus cosas a donde no las pudiera encontrar hasta la mañana siguiente. Y lo mismo hizo con sus prendas, se las quitó lo más rápido posible y las aventó a donde fueran a caer; para luego hacer lo mismo con su propio cuerpo. Ni siquiera encendió las luces de la habitación, no quería llegar a molestar a Phichit.

— ¿Yuuri? —se levantó tallándose un ojo y prendiendo la lámpara de la mesita de noche. — ¿Otra vez tarde? —cuestionó el tailandés incorporándose de la cama.

Katsuki sin despegar su rostro de la cama, contestó con un: "Uhmuh" dando a entender que le daba la completa razón a su amigo, y no lo culpaba. Después de todo, ¿quién se queda hasta la media noche realizando trabajos escolares?

—Ya estás a punto de graduarte, Yuuri. —suavizó su voz y se acercó a él hasta quedar a la orilla del colchón. —Creo que deberías relajarte un poco, pasas mucho tiempo en la universidad, apenas si te veo en el día… ¡Ah!, ¿no falta poco para el catorce?, ¡es una buena oportunidad para que te distraigas de todo ese ajetreo!

— ¿Catorce? —repitió desganado dejando sus lentes en el pequeño buró que tenía al lado. —Esa fecha es especial para las parejas, y yo no he tenido ninguna en bastante tiempo… —dijo acomodándose entre las sábanas, adormilado.

—Uhm, ¿no me habías dicho que nunca has tenido pareja? —preguntó de manera inocente.

— ¡Phichit-kun!

— ¡Sólo bromeaba! Pero no te preocupes Yuuri, eso se arregla fácil. —chilló de alegría, ahora saliéndose completamente de su cama y despidiéndose de su sueño.

— ¿Phichit?, ¿qué planeas hacer? Eso último de dijiste no me agradó del todo. —arrastró cada palabra en un completo fastidio al sospechar las posibles acciones de su mejor amigo.

Éste último mencionado se acercó impaciente hasta el japonés y se colocó a un lado de él, dejándole a la vista la pantalla de su computador que mostraba una página bastante llamativa por el buen diseño y el uso exagerado del rojo y rosa. A simple vista ya tenía una mala idea de lo que pasaría.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en un _free_? —dijo emocionado. —Sé lo que me vas a decir: "no es correcto", "en eso no se basan las relaciones", y no dudo que sea cierto, ¡pero vamos! Estas a punto de terminar tu carrera y desde que te conozco nunca has hecho una locura. Permítetelo que una vez entres al mundo adulto ya no podrás hacer este tipo de cosas. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor y conoces a una linda chica con la que puedas pasar el resto de tu vida junto a ella. —se conmocionó dejando salir unos grititos.

—Te haces muchas ideas a la cabeza, Phichit-kun… —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos por el brillo del aparato, cabeceando.

— ¡Mira!, ¡trae un número para marcar! _"Si desea alguna chica en específico, favor de realizar su cita con tiempo anticipado…"_ —leía al pie del número telefónico, adornado con varios corazoncitos. — ¡Vamos Yuuri, hay que hacer la cita ya! —propuso echando brillitos con los ojos.

Pero en el momento en el que se dirigió hacia él, lo notó profundamente dormido y unas ojeras queriéndole aparecer debajo de los ojos. Y claro que sería tan buen amigo de encargarse él solo de realizar la cita. Ay, pero cuanta suerte se llevaba nuestro Yuuri, pensaba su compañero de cuarto tomando su teléfono móvil.

 **[…]**

Odiaba esta temporada; el trabajo aumentaba y sobre todo en ese día era más desagradable de lo que habituaba ser. Para su desgracia siempre eran viejos los que lo "ganaban" en esa fecha que su demanda crecía hasta las nubes. Incluso hace unos años que lo apartaron hasta con un mes antes.

Yuri fijaba su vista a su reflejo en el espejo, haciéndose un perfecto delineado labial; su práctica en tanto tiempo lo dejaba satisfecho, se veía bastante bonito y combinaba bien con su vestido rojo que le cubría por encima de las rodillas.

— _Yura-chan~_ —canturreó una chica de apariencia sencilla abriendo la puerta y quedándose sólo al borde de ésta. —Ya tienes cita para el catorce. Ah, ¡realmente me estaba temiendo que nadie viniera por ti ahorita! ¿Sabes lo extraño que se siente que hayas sido de las últimas? Qué año tan raro es este. —comunicó en una tonada irónica rozando lo ofensivo.

La señorita rubia detuvo su retoque facial para voltear parcialmente su rostro, apático. —Extráñate cuando alguien venga a preguntar por ti, amiga. —replicó risueño, a lo que la chica sólo azotó la puerta tras de sí.

El ruso miró desdeñoso hacia donde estaba la ayudante general del establecimiento. Volvió su vista al espejo para terminar de arreglarse y estar listo para la cita de esa noche. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, volvió a detenerse, dejando el maquillaje sobre la madera del mueble y preguntándose qué tan viejo y feo estará el tipo de éste año. Lo mejor sería no asquearse antes de tiempo e ir practicando el aguantar el vómito.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el día tan anhelado había llegado. Su vestidura luce tal cual la ocasión, y realmente no deseaba resaltar demasiado; por lo que usó uno de sus vestidos con holanes que le hacían parecer una niña inocente; sin contar el rojo tan encendido de éste y las sombras y bases que le hacen parecer más grande de lo que es.

Yuri Plisetsky caminaba por las calles de Detroit en medio de la multitud de gente que golpeaba la cuidad a las cuatro de la tarde. Como le sucedía seguido, sentía las miradas de las personas que le pasaban de lado, y sinceramente ya se había acostumbrado. El medio le hizo inmune a la gran atención.

Cuando pasó por un edificio que en sus cristales se veía reflejada la imagen, se volteó a ver por menos de un segundo; fue suficiente para hacerle recordar su situación y el por qué no le quedaba de otra. Bajó su vista al suelo, ¿desde cuándo era así?, _¿por qué era así?_ Si en su infancia alguna vez tuvo la ilusión de estar al lado de una linda chica que le hiciera compañía en éstas fechas, y no al revés.

Primero su sueño se vio frustrado en el momento en el que se dio cuenta a su aparente cero atracción hacia el sexo opuesto y el cien hacia el propio. Eso sería lo de menos si no fuera por la repentina enfermedad que atacó a su abuelo y único familiar que le queda hace unos tres años. El mayor problema era juntar tanto dinero para las consultar, operaciones y medicinas en un tiempo tan reducido. Era casi imposible y su mayor temor siempre fue la soledad. _Cualquier cosa era preferible a estar sin su querido y amado abuelo._

Su cuerpo se movía mecánicamente hasta que percibió su cercanía; levantó su vista ante la muchedumbre que no paraba de caminar y por toda esa gente distinguió a uno en particular; un hombre joven que apenas se veía que rebasaba los veinte años, vestido informalmente, parecía esperar a alguien por su checada insistente al reloj de mano que tenía.

Demonios, no le dieron especificaciones acerca del tipo con el que estaría a excepción del nombre que se ocupó como reserva. Tendría que preguntar personalmente, qué pena.

— ¿Katsuki Yuuri? —endulzó su voz tocándole con su dedo índice a un costado de él, ya que se encontraba a espaldas pero lo único que provocó fue un sobresalto por parte del contrario.

— ¡Ah! T-tú… —dijo estando en extremo alterado.

—Soy Yura, tu cita. —interrumpió sabiendo de más que sí era él.

El japonés quedó boquiabierto ante la "chica"; antes de que llegara seguía en contra de ir, después de todo Phichit hizo todo aquello sin su consentimiento y en contra de su voluntad al obligarlo a ir. Sin embargo, al ver la apariencia de la chica, por un mísero momento se olvidó de aquello, bien podría seguir el juego, pero no. Y es que era realmente hermosa para alguien como él, y tenía que terminar con eso, aunque no quisiera. Respiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente.

—E-escucha. —comenzó un poco torpe. —Yo no quería esto. Fui traído a la fuerza y… No tienes que estar aquí si no lo deseas. —cerró sus ojos, apretándolos.

Sinceramente ese era el primer cliente que decía eso, qué extraño. Yuri quedó expectante por su reacción, incluso se sentía halagado.

—No es que no quiera. —se cruzó de brazos. —Sino que ya pagaron el día y no puedo regresar así como así. —sonó comprensible. —Son exactamente cinco horas las pagadas. —dijo revisando su reloj.

Yuuri palideció con sus palabras. Tenía la esperanza de poder terminar con esa locura de una vez, pero no, todo se encontraba en su contra y sólo le quedaba una opción.

—De-de acuerdo… —tartamudeó— Entonces, si tenemos tanto tiempo, ¿qué quisieras hacer? Hay un restaurante de Katsudon no muy lejos de aquí.

— ¿Katsudon?

— ¡Es delicioso! ¡Es la mejor comida que podrás probar! —sus ojos destellaban brillos. — ¡Vamos! —por la emoción, tomó a su acompañante de la mano para llevárselo consigo. Ya cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaban, lo soltó con brusquedad, con las mejillas rojas como el vestido del rubio. — ¡Lo-lo siento!

— ¿Por qué te alarmas? —preguntó en tono inocente. —No hay nada de malo con eso. —y le volvió a tomar de la mano.

Sí, esa también era la primera vez en la que tomaba de la mano a una chica el japonés.

Plisetsky notaba a sobremanera el nerviosismo de su acompañante, era más que evidente puesto que las manos ya le empezaban a sudar como si fuera un niño. En algo normal a él, se asquearía de inmediato, pero tuvo que pasar por cosas aún más asquerosas que eso, y él no valía la grosería. Su aparente inexperiencia le parecía adorable.

Su atención se concentró tanto en el castaño que, ni por donde le hubiera pasado su llegada hasta escuchó un: "Aquí es", y se soltó de él para examinar a detalle el lugar; no había nada de malo por fuera, se veía humilde pero bien cuidado el establecimiento. Luego, volvió a sentir su mano atraerlo, con el mismo nerviosismo pero ahora él podía dar el primer paso.

" _Un restaurante… ¡¿Qué clase de fetiche es ese?!"_

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar a los escasos clientes con agorafilia. Su suerte era que sucedía de noche en lugares no muy concurridos, pero… A pleno día iba a ser muy vergonzoso.

Yuri no sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo mejor era estar preparado para todo, y con eso es a lo peor. Se limitó a seguir a Yuuri a donde él quisiera sentarse, cuando vio que se detuvo enfrente de una barra, tomó asiento junto a él. Al momento le escuchó pedir algo a un señor de avanzada edad, supuso que serían las órdenes de comida. Cuando el encargado se fue, Yuri dio un vistazo rápido al restaurante; estaba casi lleno, pocos eran los espacios vacíos y seguía sin soportar las miradas de tantas personas, maldición, ¿a qué hora se le ocurría venir?

—Yura-chan, —el susodicho volteó la cabeza en su dirección, vio a Yuuri acercársele demasiado; al parecer ya iban a empezar, y con tanta gente viendo… —Tienes una hojita en el cabello. —le quitó el residuo y se lo enseñó, volando consigo.

Su ritmo cardiaco ya se había acelerado, eso tampoco se lo esperaba, todo transcurría demasiado normal para su gusto. No podía encarar a Yuuri por la pena, permanecía cabizbajo y colorado del rostro.

Un sobresalto se produjo en él cuando le fue servida su comida, había olvidado lo que estaba pensando para dar paso a un enamoramiento a primera vista: lucía de lo más exquisito y su aroma ni hablar, no tenía tanto tiempo de verlo y la baba ya le empezaba a escurrir; como sus ojos se llenaban de lucecitas. De pronto oyó un "gracias por la comida" proveniente de Yuuri; se le veía demasiado feliz degustando el platillo y él no se quiso quedar atrás. Tomó unos palillos y comenzó con el trozo de carne: sus papilas gustativas volaron hasta tocar el cielo, daba gracias por haber probado el cielo y su dieta la dejaría de lado por un momento; sólo un ratito.

— ¡Esto es lo más rico que he probado! —exclamó el ruso con la boca repleta de comida y dejando salir un poco de ésta, el chico asintió contento de que le gustara tanto como a él.

Ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, Yuri se tardó un poco más debido a que el plato que le sirvieron era más grande de lo que acostumbraba comer, pero en definitiva cada bocado valía la pena de lo tanto que quedó satisfecho. Sentía su estómago explotar, reventaría en cualquier segundo y necesitaba reposar su comida; para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se había apoyado por completo en la barra y cubierto su rostro alrededor de sus brazos, dejando a la vista su espalda descubierta por el vestidito de tirantes.

En ese momento no prestó mucha atención a su alrededor, sólo escuchó el chirrido de la silla continua y a alguien cubriéndole con algo, muy cálido por cierto.

—No deberías andar así… —murmuró Yuuri tapándose la cara con su mano, como queriendo evitar verlo. Yuri lo observaba soñoliento.

Durante alrededor de una hora la pasaron conversando de temas cualquieras, más que nada sobre el Katsudon y el por qué es tan delicioso. También un poco sobre ellos, y ahí fue donde descubrieron que ninguno era natal de Detroit; algo bastante curioso puesto que a toda la gente que conocían era de ahí, y cada que Yuuri comentaba algo irónico sobre su vida, reían a carcajadas; un ambiente tan ameno a ojos ajenos.

—Espera un segundo, tengo que usar el baño. —comunicó el japonés.

Yuri asintió viéndolo irse, luego empezó a jugar con la pajilla usada de su vaso vacío, como algo tan entretenido que se perdió en ella y un sentimiento nostálgico se apoderó de él. ¿Desde cuándo que no pasaba un buen rato con alguien?, _¿desde cuándo que no lo trataban como una vil prostituta?_ Su atención ahora dirigió a la manga de la sudadera de Yuuri, se encontraba anonadado con la prenda y levantó su muñeca hasta su nariz de forma automática. Para después empezar a aspirar el aroma y embriagarse con él; fue que escuchó una voz detrás de sí.

— ¿Nos vamos? —sugirió señalando que la cuenta ya estaba pagada y sólo esperaba a que se levantara.

— ¡Cl-claro! —exclamó alterado por casi haber sido descubierto.

—Aún queda bastante tiempo, ¿deseas hacer algo? O ir a algún lado. —endulzó su voz acompañada de una inocente sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? —creyó haber escuchado mal, cada vez le sorprendía más. —No realmente; vayamos a donde tú quieras. —sonrió sinceramente, provocando en Yuuri una alteración a su ritmo cardiaco. —Después de todo ya está pagada la cita. —finalizó. Un golpe bajo para Yuuri.

—… ¡Ah!, ¡ya sé a dónde hay que ir! —reaccionó volviendo a su anterior estado de ánimo. —Pero hay que darnos prisa, que eso termina temprano. —le explicó Katsuki a Yuri, quien seguía usando su gran polera.

Rápidamente el japonés tomó de la mano al ruso para después comenzar con una larga caminata. Los minutos pasaban y los pies del rubio comenzaban a torturarlo.

—Lo-lo siento… No estoy acostumbrada a caminar tanto, y más con tacones; no creo poder aguantar más. —comentó estando sentado en una banca de un parque de paso, sobándose los pies que ya se notaban rojos y adoloridos.

Fue cuando Yuuri Katsuki asumió la responsabilidad que conllevaba. Se posicionó delante del ruso, a espaldas y ofreciéndole subir en ésta. —Quítate los zapatos en lo que descansan tus pies. —dijo comprensivo hacia él y éste le obedeció de inmediato. Yuri se quitó ambos zapatos y se subió a él. De la nada sintió cómo corría a su ritmo.

Tan cerca de él, cada acción, cada cosa que hacía… era hermoso. La fragancia que emanaba el cabello de Yuuri le parecía tan arrulladora que podría dormir con ella cada noche.

Como si hubieran sido tan sólo cinco minutos, percibió cómo el castaño lo bajaba de su espalda para hacer que se despertara. — ¡Mira! —señaló una pista de hielo, la cual estaba llena de personas.

Los ojos de Yuri resplandecían más que en cualquier otro momento. — ¿Era esto? No me digas que a ti… ¡¿También te gusta el patinaje sobre hielo?! —exclamó viéndolo directamente a la cara.

— ¡Ah!, ¿eso significa que si te agradó que viniéramos? Me alegro tanto… Estaba dudoso si te gustaría venir. —respondió apenado y con una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué dices…? ¡ME ENCANTA EL PATINAJE ARTISTICO! ¡Siempre quise practicarlo! ¡Incluso admiro muchísimo a Han…! Yu… —pausó la última palabra, hasta apenas que se dedicaba a ver tan detenidamente a Yuuri, fue que se dio cuenta, el parecido era enorme.

Debido a esto, no pudo volver a verle a los ojos ni a ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ¡parecía un sueño! Las ideas le revoloteaban la mente y no lo dejaban concretar algo en específico; durante todo su paseo se encontraba perdido mentalmente y lo único que su cuerpo captaba era la mano contraria sujetándolo con fuerza por todo su descuido al ir patinando, casi caía dos veces. Y ni escuchó cuando el castaño le comentó su cierto control sobre el deporte.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? Ya es tarde. —comentó el japonés teniendo encima de él al ruso con el cuerpo todo flojo. Llevándolo hasta el metro, donde le había comunicado era su medio de transporte.

—Estaré bien… —ronroneó con un semblante de satisfacción en su rostro, inigualable en cualquier sentido. Y aún seguía en las nubes, prestaba tan poca atención a su entorno que no esperó que lo dejara sentado. — ¿Qué haces? —tartamudeó al verlo arrodillarse frente a él.

—Ah, como ya te vas, quería ponerte personalmente tus hermosos zapatos; adoloridos ¿eh? Me alegra ser hombre… —musitó tomando uno de los tacones abiertos para ponérselo con la mayor delicadeza posible y hacer lo mismo con el otro. —Listo, igual de bonita que al principio. —canturreó con una gran sonrisa, provocando unos fuertes latidos en el corazón de Yuri. —Parece que el tiempo se ha acabado, ¿no? Fue divertido, no creo volver a verte así que…

— ¿Eh? —titubeó al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. En ningún momento de la cita intentó hacerle algo, todo el tiempo lo estuvo esperando, incluso se olvidó de todo eso y recordó lo que era ser una persona, y él le hacía sentir así. — _¿Eh?_ —desde que supo que se llamaban igual, algo no le ajustaba a lo que solía ser, tenía una sensación extraña que no podía explicar con nada. Y aquella sensación se fue incrementando a cada que pasaba más tiempo con él, se volvía más inexplicable y más fuerte.

 _Y no quería que acabara ahí._

— ¡Es-espera! —le llamó, poniéndose de pie. —Te has olvidado de tu sudadera… —se odió internamente.

— ¿Ah? No hay problema, puedes conservarla.

— _Hasta que te vea…_ —musitó mirando al suelo.

— ¿Qué? No te oí. —preguntó dudoso.

— ¡Que te la devolveré cuando te vuelva a ver! —gritó con lágrimas resbalándole por el rostro, completamente rojo.

—No-no tienes por qué… —trató de arreglar la situación, pero estaba confundido por cómo actuaba. Hasta que de la nada sintió los pequeños labios del ruso, tímidos, inocentes y cargados de emoción.

Fue el cliente con el que tuvo cero intimidad, pero con el que le hizo sentir muchas más cosas de las que con nadie jamás hará.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Greetings!  
**

 _Oh coñ* !más vale tarde que nunca! Tenía pensado postearlo el mero 14, pero pues meh ;-; Y en verdad no tenía planeado poner nada en ésta fecha, pero como un amigo me metió la idea de un "free" para éste día dije: "¿pues por qué no ponerlo en un fic?" Y pues, salió esta cosita deforme que me apresuré en hacer, por lo que lamento los posibles errores que puedan haber ;-;  
_

 _Sean felices este día y los que siguen, los amo!  
Ah, y si les gustó tanto como a mi escribirla me encantaria ver sus comentarios al respecto uvu !Muchas gracias!_

 _PD: Estoy indecisa sobre darle una continuación o no... lo amerita y hasta lo tengo planeado, pero no sé :'v Pero por si acaso lo dejo en "complete" por si las dudas. :)_


End file.
